De begrafenis van de doden
April is de wreedste maand, die seringen ontlokt aan dood land, die herinnering mengt met verlangen, die dode wortels lokt met lenteregen. De winter hield ons warm, bedekte de aarde met de vergetelheid van sneeuw, hield een sprankje leven in stand met gedroogde knollen. De zomer verraste ons, over de Starnbergersee komend met een hoosbui; we schuilden onder de colonnaden, en de zon scheen toen we de Hofgarten inliepen voor koffie. We praatten een uur. Bin gar keine Russin, stamm' aus Litauen, echt deutsch, en vroeger, toen we logeerden bij de aartshertog, mijn neef, hij nam me mee op een slee, en ik was bang. Marie, zei hij, Marie, hou je goed vast. En naar beneden! In de bergen ben je vrij. Ik lees de halve nacht. En 's winters naar het zuiden. Wat voor wortels klampen zich vast, wat voor takken groeien uit deze steenboel? Dat weet je niet, mensenkind, dat raad je niet, je weet alleen een berg gebroken beelden, onder de zon, en geen schaduw onder de dode boom, en de krekel troost je niet, geen geluid van water uit de droge steen, er is alleen schaduw onder deze rode rots (kom onder de schaduw van deze rode rots), en ik zal je iets laten zien, anders dan de ochtendschaduw die je volgt, of de avondschaduw die tegenover je oprijst. Ik laat je angst zien in een handvol stof. Frisch weht der wind Der Heimat zu, Mein Irisch Kind, Wo weilest du? 'Hyacinten gaf je me vorig jaar voor het eerst; ze noemden me het hyacintenmeisje.' - Maar toen we thuiskwamen, laat, uit de hyacintentuin, je armen vol hyacinten, je haren nat, wist ik niets te zeggen, en mijn ogen weigerden, ik leefde niet en ik was niet dood, en ik wist niets, ik keek midden in het licht, de stilte. Öd' und leer das Meer. Madame Sosostris, fameus helderziende, was zwaar verkouden, niettemin, ze staat bekend als de wijste vrouw van Europa, met een bar spel tarot. Hier, zei ze, jouw kaart, verdronken Fenicische zeeman (Kijk, deze parels, dat waren zijn ogen!), en hier, Belladonna, van de rotsen, de vorstin van wat zich voordoet. Hier staven drie, en hier het wiel, en hier de eenogige koopman,deze kaart, is een blanco: iets dat hij op zijn rug heeft, iets wat ik niet mag zien. De gehangene kom ik niet tegen. Pas op dood door water. Ik zie mensenmassa's, rondlopend in een kring. Dank u. En ziet u soms die lieve mevrouw Equitone, zeg haar dan dat ik zelf langs kom met de horoscoop: je kunt tegenwoordig niet voorzichtig genoeg zijn. Onwerkelijke stad. 's Ochtends, onder de bruine mist van een winterdag, stroomde een menigte over London Bridge, zo veel, ik wist niet dat de dood er zo veel had weggenomen. Zuchten werden geslaakt, nu en dan, kort, en iedereen keek strak voor zijn voeten. Het stroomde de brug op en weer af, King William Street in, naar waar Saint Mary Woolnoth het uur sloeg met een dode klank op de laatste slag van negen. Daar zag ik er een die ik kende, en ik riep: 'Stetson! Jij was bij me, in de schepen bij Mylae! Dat lijk dat je plantte in je tuin, vorig jaar, is het al uitgelopen? Komt het dit jaar in bloei? Of heeft de nachtvorst zijn bloembed verstoord? O, hou de hond uit de buurt, die een mensenvriend is, of hij zal het opgraven met zijn nagels! Jij, hypocrite lecteur! - mon semblable, mon frère!' ---- Verder naar Een partij schaak Terug naar De woestenij ----